


Pokemon: Vines and Memes

by Inferna_Mist



Category: Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: All pokemon can talk, Kind of a group chat thing, Other, Pokemon doing funny things, vines and memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inferna_Mist/pseuds/Inferna_Mist
Summary: So... I just made a new pokemon based thingy. I honestly don't know why I made this XDAlso, these are the characters and their account names:Absol: QueenOfDarknessSteenee: BlossomGardevoir: DatOneGirlGallade: MemeKingNinetales: ImSoHot
Kudos: 3





	Pokemon: Vines and Memes

_QueenOfDarkness, Blossom, DatOneGirl, MemeKing, and ImSoHot have joined the group chat_

**QueenOfDarkness:** What's up everyone?

 **Blossom:** Life. That's what.

 **DatOneGirl:** Bruh.

 **ImSoHot:** Here comes the hot fox ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Blossom:** Really Ninetales? You just had to make that joke.

 **ImSoHot:** Yes.

 **DatOneGirl:** LOLOLOL

 **MemeKing:** Hey everyone!

 **QueenOfDarkness:** Oh god. Let's got out of here before Gallade showers us with 100+ memes.

 **ImSoHot:** Bai.

_ImSoHot has left the chat group_

**Blossom:** uhhh.... What's going on?

 **DatOneGirl:** I have no idea.

_MemeKing has added ImSoHot to the chat group_

**MemeKing:** You ain't going anywhere.

 **ImSoHot:** Fuck You.

 **QueenOfDarkness:** Language!

 **MemeKing:** Language your ass.

 **DatOneGirl:** DAMN!

 **MemeKing:** Hey Steenee! Spell 'Me'

 **Blossom:** Okay. M-E?

 **ImSoHot:** Oh god. Not this one.

 **MemeKing:** You forgot the 'D'

 **Blossom:** There's no 'D' in 'Me'

 **MemeKing:** Not Yet. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **QueenOfDarkness:** Lol

 **ImSoHot:** Why Gallade?! Why?!

 **MemeKing:** Because I have a life.

 **Blossom:** O______O

 **DatOneGirl:** So... IDK what we're doing. Can we go now?

 **MemeKing:** Fine...

_QueenOfDarkness, Blossom, ImSoHot and DatOneGirl_ _have left the chat group  
_

**MemeKing:** FRESHAVACADO!!!!!


End file.
